


kevin

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [47]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	kevin

Kevin stares at the cart in the corner of the room, his eyes narrowed. Bad enough that it even exists, but the fact that it’s lined with blue blankets makes it somehow worse, like a slap in Kevin’s face. 

Not the baby anymore, Kevin, he tells himself. Not even the baby boy.

The baby squalls and Mom makes some sort of cooing sound, something shushing and soothing. The baby shuts up and Mom smiles like it’s never happened before, like it’s some sort of miracle instead of some sort of mistake. That’s what he is, this…this usurper. He heard Uncle Saul use the term and asked him what it meant, and it’s exactly what this baby is.

Taking what’s rightfully Kevin’s. Taking what’s been his for eight years, taking his place. He can already see it in Sarah and Kitty’s eyes. See the softness that used to be his, aimed at him. Now it’s there as they look at the baby, take him from Mom’s arms and hold him close, making stupid girl noises and talking baby talk.

It isn’t fair the way they all crowd around Justin, and what kind of name is Justin anyway? A stupid name. Dumb and soft, nothing like Kevin. Kevin’s a good name, isn’t that what Saul said? Strong and determined.

But even Uncle Saul’s at Mom’s side, talking about how great it will be – another Walker, another man in the house. Like it’s not enough that there are Dad and Tommy and Kevin. Like Kevin’s not doing his job. Dad’s giving Tommy one of those stupid candy cigars and lighting up his own real one, and Saul’s got one and Mom’s telling them not to smoke those nasty things, and nobody even notices that Kevin’s here, that he’s in the room. It’s like he doesn’t even exist anymore. Like no one needs him for anything.

He’s been replaced.


End file.
